


What We Can Never Have

by Arcanista



Series: Our Own Sins [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Gen, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanista/pseuds/Arcanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief follow-up to Ill-Met in Cumberland. The Hero of Ferelden writes a letter to a person in Denerim that she cares very deeply for about her pending change of location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Can Never Have

Left alone to her own devices, Sidora should have been packing. Weisshaupt was the last place in the world she wanted to go. But go she must. With a stranger of dubious motive, no less. Just like old times. Wasn't as pretty as some of the old dubious strangers, mind, but he had a voice that would melt butter, and that was enough for her at this point.

So she should have started getting her things together, but instead she sat at her inn room's small table, staring down at a letter, halfway written.

_... business will be taking me to Weisshaupt. As always, if there is great urgency, then I place myself at your disposal._

_Even now, after all this time and space, I miss you. I know it's selfish of me to say that. I was never right for you, and what I did to you wasn't what you deserved. It hurts me to say it, but I'm happy that you've managed to find the joy in the arrangement. You deserve that joy, no matter how hard the world tried to keep it from you._

_I don't know if you feel the same way I do. Especially now. I do know I'm not doing you any favours by telling you that I would cast everything aside for a single kiss from you. A single word from you and I would start running for Denerim and I would not stop until I saw your face. Even after nearly ten years._

But Sidora just sighed, reading it once more. Not the first time she'd written such a letter, oh, no, not at all. She rose, picking up the page. Won't be the last, either, she's sure of it. She crumples the letter, drops it on the firegrate. Not a letter to send to the sitting monarch of any country. Not for her, not for anyone.

Maker's breath, but she needed to get someone else in her head. Not that ten years of flings had done that job. How did someone she'd barely spent a year around, and at that age no less, still hold this much power for her? Someone ten years wed.

Damn _herself_ , if she weren't already damned.

But she did need to write. Sidora returned to the table and took a fresh page. She sighed, and inked her pen. This time she'd need to write something she'd actually be able to send.

_To Her Majesty, Queen Anora Theirin of Ferelden..._


End file.
